CURTAIN
by Arizona Renichi
Summary: Tentang sebuah tabir yang menyelimuti anak-anak manusia. Ketika tabir itu tersingkap apakah yang akan terjadi? Akhir yang membahagiakan atau justru sebaliknya? /WARNING :AU, OOC, typo! /Sakura Hinata/FAMILY/NO YURI/SLIGHT SASUSAKU NARUHINA/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo**

**CURTAIN  
><strong>

"Hiks...Hiks,"

Anak laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ tersebut menajamkan pendengarannya, ya tidak salah lagi itu suara tangisan tapi siapa yang menangis di jalanan yang sepi ini terlebih cuaca saat ini sedang sangat buruk, awan hitam berkumpul di atas sana, tetesan air pun mulai membasahi bumi, ia mempercepat langkahnya karena semakin ngeri membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, cepat sampai di rumah.

Namun sesaat langkah kaki kecil itu terhenti, ia melihat sosok gadis kecil menangis di bawah pohon, dengan sedikit keberanian ia diam-diam mendekat, tapi kemudian dia mulai bingung dengan apa yang ingin dilakukakannya terhadap gadis tersebut terlebih itu adalah orang yang tidak sama sekai ia kenal, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa gadis kecil itu, tapi nasib berkata lain, belum sempat ia menarik diri tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu mendongak dan menatap bingung kearahnya dengan mata yang memerah dan sembab.

"_A-ano_, maaf aku bukan anak nakal kok, aku hanya terkejut melihat kau menangis sendiri terlebih di tempat seperti ini," kata anak laki-laki itu kikuk.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis kecil, anak laki-laki itu pun mulai frustasi akhirnya ia putuskan

"Hm, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, kalau begitu aku pulang saja, oh iya, aku tidak tau apa masalahmu sampai kau menangis sendiri di sini tapi saranku cepatlah pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap dan cuaca sedang buruk, kasihan ibumu di rumah pasti khawatir."

Alih- alih menanggapi ucapan anak laki- laki tersebut dengan kata-kata, yang terjadi malah gadis itu menangis semakin keras, anak laki-laki itu pun semakin bingung, ia pun memilih untuk duduk disamping gadis itu lalu kemudian berkata lirih "Maafkan aku," tangis si gadis kecil lalu terhenti, ia menatap lama anak laki-laki tersebut lalu kemudian satu kata meluncur dari mulutnya,

"_a-arigatou_," anak laki-laki menoleh,

"untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran dengang maksud sang gadis kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab si gadis kecil dengan pipi yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hm, baiklah. Maaf kalau aku terkesan lancang tapi kenapa kau menangis sendiri disini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sang gadis kecil menatap iris sapphire itu lama, iris _lavender-_nya menangkap ketulusan dan perhatian yang besar dibalik pertanyaan itu, ia pun memantapkan hati dan akhirnya kisah panjang itu pun bergulir dari bibir kecilnya, bagaimana perasaan sedihnya setelah ditinggal oleh ibunya yang baru saja meninggal beberapa waktu lalu. Iris _sapphire_ tersebut menangkap kesedihan yang mendalam dari _lavender_ sang gadis kecil dengan pelan ia berkata

"jangan bersedih, kau tahu ibu mu disana pasti sudah berbahagia, dan dia pasti tidak mau melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Gadis kecil itu menatapnya, "ta-tapi aku yang menyebabkan kematian ibu," air mata mulai meleleh lagi di pipinya, "aku tidak bisa jadi anak yang membanggakan ayah dan ibu, aku malah membawa kesedihan bagi mereka, karena itu ibu berusaha mempertahankan kandungannya padahal ia sendiri tau kalau tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan akhirnya..."

Gadis kecil itu kembali terisak hebat, anak laki-laki yang tidak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu gadis kecil tersebut

"jangan berpikiran seperti itu tidak ada anak yang tidak membawa kebahagiaan bagi orangtuanya, selama ini orangtua mu pasti memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, bukan?" ucapnya lembut.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk tapi kemudian raut sedih kembali terlihat di wajahnya, "tapi, ayahku berniat menikah lagi dengan wanita lain," tuturnya.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian kalimat yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan bisa bisa merubah hidup gadis tersebut terucap dari bibirnya, "ibumu orang baik, bukan? Aku percaya pasti dia sudah ada di surga, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang jadilah anak yang baik agar nanti kau bisa bertemu ibumu di surga, dan dia pasti senang karena selama tanpa dia kau bisa tumbuh jadi anak yang baik dan mandiri."

Gadis kecil tersebut terkejut tapi saat itu juga perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya ya dia menyadari mulai sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menjadi anak yang baik agar dapat bertemu ibunya di surga, terlebih ia tahu bahwa waktu yang akan mempertemukan dia dan ibunya bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu dengan senyum tulus iya berujar, "terima kasih..."

"Naruto," sahut anak laki-laki itu cepat, "Namaku Naruto."

Sang gadis tersenyum lalu mengulangi kata-katanya yang terputus, "Terima kasih, Naruto-_san_."

Kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "_Jaa-nee_, Naruto_-san_" teriak sang gadis riang dan dengan senyum yang lebar ia berlari riang menuju kediaman keluarganya, anak laki-laki itu terkekeh ringan di kejauhan seraya melambaikan tangan meskipun ia tau gadis kecil itu sudah tak melihatnya lagi.

"_Jaa-nee_..." dan matahari senja menjadi saksi bisu cerita yang baru saja terjadi diantara anak laki-laki dengan iris _sapphire_ dan gadis kecil dengan iris _lavender_.

Naruto berlari terburu-buru ke arah rumahnya, mendengar cerita gadis lavender tadi membuatnya lupa waktu dan hal yang penting yang akan ia hadapai, dengan ngos-ngosan ia menapaki kaki di lantai rumah besar mereka, "_tadaima_" teriaknya dengan terengah-engah.

"_Okaeri_" sahut seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya tapi usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh, hanya tiga tahun, dia adalah kakak perempuan Naruto.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya ibu Naruto. "Tadi kau bilang hanya ingin pamit dengan teman-temanmu, cepatlah bersiap sebentar lagi kita berangkat ke bandara." Naruto mengangguk, bergegas ia naik ke kamar dan mempersiapkan diri.

Sekarang Naruto telah berada di dalam pesawat, ia memejamkan mata, bibir kecilnya berkata "Selamat tinggal Jepang, selamat tinggal..." Ah, Naruto tersentak ia melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting, ia lupa menanyakan nama gadis kecil yang bersamanya tadi, dengan senyum kecut ia berkata dalam hati, "selamat tinggal gadis _lavender_, semoga suatu saat kita bertemu lagi," kemudian mata kecil itu terpejam dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

7 tahun kemudian, Seoul

"_Annyeong_, selamat pagi _eomma_, _appa_, dan _dongsaeng_ ku sayang," teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pink, mata _emerald-_nya menatap jenaka ke arah ibu, ayah dan adiknya.

Hinata tersenyum menatap kakak tirinya tersebut. Tiri? Ya, mereka adalah saudara tiri, tidak ada hubungan darah yang menghubungkan keduanya, ciri fisik mereka saja sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya, tapi apabila ditanya apakah keluarga mereka bahagia, jawabannya keluarga ini sungguh sangat berbahagia, kalau ditanya apakah mereka saling menyayangi semua juga tahu bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain sepenuh hati dan dengan segenap jiwa.

"Berhenti, memanggil kami dengan panggilan seperti itu Sakura," ucap Hiashi dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuat segalak-galaknya, "jangan pernah melupakan jati dirimu sebagai orang Jepang, sudah cukup di luar sana kau terpengaruh dengan mereka setidaknya di rumah ini kita masih bisa menerapkan budaya kita," ucap Hiashi tegas.

"_Go-gomen, otousan_," ucap Sakura dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Hmm, tapi sepertinya panggilan _'Appa'_ itu terdengar cukup imut," dan meledaklah tawa seluruh anggota kelurga tersebut.

Seperti itulah keadaan keluarganya penuh cinta dan kehangatan dan rasanya Hinata tidak sanggup menukarkannya dengan apapun di dunia ini, dia begitu mencintai mereka, kehadiran ibu tirinya dan Sakura benar-benar merubah kehidupan Hinata dan ayahnya, Hinata yang pendiam dan ayahnya yang serius membuat suasana yang mereka ciptakan tidak begitu menyenangkan tapi dengan kehadiran Sakura dan ibunya suasana itu mulai mencair dan digantikan dengan canda tawa. Hinata tidak pernah menyesal menerima kehadiran Sakura dan ibunya, tidak pernah menyesal ayahnya memilih Ibu tirinya setelah kematian Ibu kandungnya karena ia kembali mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang pernah hilang dan bonus kasih sayang dari seorang kakak perempuan.

Sakura pun tidak jauh berbeda, ia begitu menyanyangi keluarga kecil mereka ini. Bagi Sakura, Hinata dan ayahnya bagaikan malaikat suka-cita yang merubah kehidupannya yang dulu kelam menjadi begitu berwarna, bagaimana tidak, setelah kematian ayah kandungnya keluarga Sakura yang hidup sederhana harus mulai mencari topangan untuk menafkahi kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, karena itu ibunya harus bekerja pagi hingga malam, Sakura kecil selalu merasa kesepian ketika harus ditinggal ibunya bekerja, dan ketika ibunya mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikah lagi Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak, yang dia inginkan hanya kebahagiaan ibunya dan ketika menatap mata ibunya yang penuh pengharapan akan restunya maka Sakura pun menyetujuinya, dan sekarang ia tidak pernah menyesal akan hal itu. Keluarga Hyuuga yang kaya raya mampu mencukupi kehidupan mereka, bahkan lebih dari cukup, sehingga ibunya tidak perlu lagi bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, dan lebih dari itu ia mendapatkan adik perempuan yang sangat manis, yang menjadi tempatnya berbagi cerita, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura, Hinata, ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian, hari ini hari pertama Hinata di _High School_, jangan sampai terlambat, dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah ada di depan untuk menjemput kalian," ibu mereka berkata.

Sakura dan Hinata pun bergegas menghabiskan sarapan mereka, tak lupa berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Sasuke sudah menunggu. Hinata duduk di depan bersama Sasuke yang berada di balik kemudi dan Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang Hinata, Sakura memasang _headset_-nya dan mulai memutar lagu dari _iPod_, Sasuke meliriknya sekilas lewat kaca, kemudian melajukan mobil mereka menuju Seoul International High School.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Onee-chan_, aku ke kelas dulu ya," ucap Hinata.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat dengan sedikit senyum seraya mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Hinata, _hwaiting ne_!" teriak Sakura semangat.

"_Ne_!" sahut Hinata.

Hinata memang harus berpisah dari dua orang terdekatnya itu, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah siswa tahun ke tiga disekolah tersebut dan kebetulan mereka berada di kelas yang sama, sedangkan Hinata adalah siswa tahun pertama di sekolah tersebut dan menempati gedung yang berbeda dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Hinata, suasana senyap menyelimuti Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Sakura,"ucapnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana dengan kita?" ujarnya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat. 

**-TBC-**

**A/N :**

**author newbie di FF Naruto. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. THX :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Alur maju-mundur, genre berubah sewaktu-waktu, dsb**

**CURTAIN**

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, jujur saja ia lelah menjawab Sasuke yang selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, "Bagaimana dengan kita?" pertanyaan itu terngiang jelas di otaknya, keadaan tak sepelik ini sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi.

_2 years ago_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki dengan riang ini hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki sebagai seorang siswa di Seoul International High School, banyak mata menatapnya penasaran, ya ia sendiri sadar ciri fisiknya memang berbeda dari orang Korea kebanyakan terlebih dengan warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok, jelas saja karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki darah Korea dalam dirinya, keluarga besar mereka adalah keluarga Jepang yang sejak lima tahun lalu menetap di Korea Selatan demi kepentingan bisnis dan perusahaan Hyuuga yang melebarkan sayapnya ke Negeri Ginseng nan penuh boyband ini.

Sakura adalah gadis dengan kepribadian riang, tangguh, dan menarik, tidak sulit baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlebih sekolah yang ia tempati adalah _International High School_ setidaknya ini meminimalisir perbedaan fisiknya dari remaja Korea umumnya, karena di sekolah ini hampir separuhnya dipenuhi oleh orang- orang asing yang notabene adalah anak-anak pengusaha luar negeri yang memantapkan karir bisnis mereka di Korea Selatan.

Mata cantiknya mencari-cari,"apakah tidak ada orang Jepang selain aku yang jadi siswa baru di sekolah ini?" ucapnya dalam hati. Namun pertanyaan tak bersuara Sakura terjawab segera dengan kehadiran seorang siswa laki-laki dengan mata _onyx_ dengan rambut model _raven_ atau bisa dikatakan lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura, melainkan ciri fisik yang lain dari laki-laki itu yang seolah menegaskan bahwa ia adalah orang Jepang.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, dengan semangat Sakura memanggil pria itu.

"_Chicken's butt_," teriak Sakura yaang mau tidak mau membuat laki-laki itu terkejut dan menoleh, namun naas teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya justru membawa masalah baru bagi dirinya.

Laki-laki tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Sakura _onyx_-nya menusuk tajam tepat ke manik _emerald_ Sakura. Sadar akan kesalahannya Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali seraya mengucapkan maaf. Laki-laki itu siap melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sakura tapi satu tangan kecil menahannya, ia pun terhenti dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Hm, maaf tapi sebenarnya aku mau bertanya apakah kau orang Jepang?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit perasaan gentar.

"Hn," jawab laki-laki itu singkat lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Melihat itu Sakura hanya bisa melongo, tapi kemudian emosinya tersulut dengan kesal ia berkata, "dasar pantat ayam sombong."

Sasuke yang belum jauh masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sakura barusan, ia tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepat disebut seringai dan berkata dalam hati, "gadis yang menarik."

Hari kedua Sakura bersekolah ternyata jauh lebih seru, betapa tidak sekarang anak-anak seangkatannya sedang ramai membicarakan siswa laki-laki yang katanya paling tampan di angkatan ini, Sakura penasaran akhirnya ia ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk duduk di taman sekolah mereka sembari menanti kedatangan laki-laki yang paling tampan itu.

Keadaan mulai berisik dan Sakura tahu pasti bahwa sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat laki-laki tersebut, belum habis keterkejutannya tiba-tiba teman di sampingnya memanggil.

"Sakura."

"_Ne_," sahut Sakura.

"Aku dengar dia itu orang Jepang juga sama sepertimu."

"Hm, siapa?"

"Itu, Uchiha Sasuke," sahut teman Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang dimaksud yang tidak lain adalah laki-laki yang dinobatkan sebagai siswa tertampan di angkatan mereka, dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang dipanggilnya '_Chicken's Butt_' kemarin.

Tampan? Hm setelah Sakura perhatikan baik-baik ya pantas saja pemuda ini mendapatkan gelar sebagai siswa tertampan di angkatan mereka, bagaimana tidak, Uchiha ini memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, angkuh, dan misterius, belum lagi tubuhnya yang atletis, dan yang perlu diingat adalah betapa gagahnya sosok Uchiha ini dibandingkan dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain yang kebanyakan adalah pemuda-pemuda bule dengan tampang kocak dan menggemaskan, atau pemuda-pemuda Korea yang kebanyakan lebih kelihatan cantik dan imut daripada disebut gagah dan tampan. Bagi para wanita aura kejam dan misterius ini lebih menantang, bagaimanapun juga sesuatu yang sulit ditebak akan membuatmu semakin penasaran,bukan?

Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar ketika Sasuke melewati kerumunan wanita- wanita pemujanya tersebut, untuk jiwa _fangirling_ gadis remaja Korea tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sasuke tidak sendiri ia ditemani seorang siswa laki-laki lain yang sepertinya juga orang Jepang, ketika melewati bangku Sakura tiba-tiba tatapan teman Sasuke itu terhenti.

"Sasuke!" serunya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya cewek itu orang Jepang sama seperti kita, aku ingin menyapanya," seru pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab ia sudah melangkahkan kaki dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai!" serunya dengan senyum tipis.

"Hai," ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sai dan ini sepupuku Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sai sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," jawabnya singkat. Sakura sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya yang baru bukan karena ia tidak menyukainya hanya saja ia merasa lebih nyaman menggunakan nama keluarga dari ayah kandunggnya, setidaknya itu salah satu cara bagi Sakura untuk mengenang kehadiran ayahnya, dan hanya dengan perkenalan informal seperti ini dia bisa kembali menggunakan nama itu, dan bagi Sakura sendiri ini juga merupakan kuntungan karena dirinya tidak menjadi sorotan diantara teman-temannya mengingat betapa terkenalnya keluarga Hyuuga di dunia bisnis.

"Oke baiklah mulai sekarang kita teman," ucap Sai

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu entah bagaiamana mereka bertiga pun pada akhirnya menjadi sahabat dekat.

Dengan mata yang terpejam dan nafas yang terengah-engah Sakura dan Sasuke bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di gedung Seoul International High School, kalau melihat piano, biola, violin, dan berbagai macam alat musik yang ada di ruangan ini tidak salah lagi kalau kita menduga bahwa ini adalah ruangan musik. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sasuke."

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak lelah setiap pulang sekolah harus lari-lari dan sembunyi seperti ini? Sepertinya kelakuan penggemar-penggemarmu makin menjadi-jadi saja."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, bukannya memberikan jawaban ia malah balik bertanya, "Kau lelah menemaniku bersembunyi seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak," sahut Sakura tergagap."Hanya saja aku..."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke mentap intens wajah Sakura tapi kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke, ya sebenarnya dia lelah harus menemani Sasuke berlari dan bersembunyi dari penggemar-penggemarnya tapi bukan itu yang menjadi sumber utama kelelahan Sakura, sungguh bukan itu. Ia hanya merasa lelah harus menata degupan jantungnya ketika hanya berduaan bersama pemuda ini, lelah harus menunjukkan sikap biasa saja disaat ia sedang setengah mati menahan perasaannya.

Sakura sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan ini terhadap Sasuke, sahabatnya, yang ia tahu sejak Sai mulai berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino, gadis bereketurunan darah Jepang-Belanda-Korea, Sai semakin jarang berkumpul bersama ia dan Sasuke, dan secara tidak disengaja itu menyebabkan Sakura jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, dan perlahan-lahan perasaan cinta itu mulai tumbuh.

Setelah kebisuan yang cukup lama menyelimuti mereka suara Sakura akhirnya memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja? Coba kau lihat Sai, sepertinya penggemar-penggemarnya menjadi lebih tenang setelah dia memiliki kekasih, mungkin cara seperti itu bisa kau tiru."

"Malas. Buat apa juga coba dicari-cari?"

"Hm, apakah tidak ada gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang padahal saat ini hatinya sedang sangat gugup menanti jawaban Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Buat apa dicari-cari toh orang yang aku suka ada di depan ku sekarang," jawab Sasuke tenang yang kini entah bagaiman sudah tepat berada di depan Sakura.

Ketenangan Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang, rasanya jantungnya sudah hampir melompat keluar, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya, dan yang pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah buah kesukaan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Jadi, kalau kau lelah menemaniku berlari dan bersembunyi, mau kah kau sekarang menemaniku menghadapi mereka sebagai seorang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab dengan anggukan kecil, dan air mata bahagia dari bahagia. Sasuke pun tak kalah lega akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang selama ini diam-diam disukainya, gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya juga memilik perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan tanpa ragu Sasuke memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Ia merengkuh gadis tersebut dalam pelukannya. Sakura membalas pelukan itu, bagi Sakura itu pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan, dan tanpa ia sadari wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, Sakura tak akan bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, dan perlahan tapi pasti tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Mulai saat ini Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya takdir senang sekali bermain-main dengan perasaan kedua anak muda ini, kisah percintaan mereka yang indah mulai diliputi airmata dan ruwet seperti benang kusut, semenjak satu peristiwa, ya peristiwa yang menjebak Sakura dalam pilihan yang sangat sulit, sampai akhirnya ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Keluarga Hyuuga mengadakan pesta perayaan peringatan berdirinya Hyuuga Corp dan sudah pasti ini bukan pesta yang sederhana, pesta ini diselenggarakan di salah satu _villa_ dan _resort_ milik kelurga Hyuuga di pulau Jeju, Korea Selatan. Tamu-tamu yang hadir sudah dipastikan adalah tamu-tamu penting dan petinggi-petinggi dunia bisnis baik yang berasal dari Jepang maupun Korea.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang menyetujui ajakan kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya untuk menghadiri acara ini, sebenarnya Sasuke memilih tinggal dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura, tapi ketika Sakura berkata bahwa ada urusan yang harus dia lakukan sehingga tidak dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke, maka dengan pasrah pemuda ini membiarkan dirinya diboyong ayah dan kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak begitu suka keramaian karena itu setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan beberapa relasi bisnis ayahnya, ia pamit dari ayah dan kakaknya, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar _resort_ milik keluarga Hyuuga ini sambil menikmati keindahan alam pulau Jeju. Dia dalam hati berjanji suatu saat nanti akan mengajak Sakura ke sini.

Di tengah keasyikannya menikmati pemandangan tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap sesosok gadis bersurai indigo, yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, melihat dari cara berjalannya Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Sasuke pun melangkah ke arah gadis tersebut tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba lunglai, refleks Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh tanah, dapat dilihatnya mata gadis itu terbuka sedikit lalu kemudian menutup. Gadis itu pingsan. Belum habis keterkejutan Sasuke tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

**=TBC=**

**A/N : Thanks a lot to Miss. Asahina Yuuhi for keeping your promise, being the first reader and the first reviewer for this absurd FF XD without your "desakan" I think this fanfic only will be a rubbish and never been published here. Terima kasih banyak juga buat kalian yang sudah mampir baca apalagi buat yang sudah berlelah-lelah (?) log-in untuk nge-review. Mohon maaf atas banyaknya kekurangan di chapter pertama, apalagi tentang ketikan yang full bold. Gomenasai saya sendiri juga gak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa setting-nya di Korea, itu lebih karena alasan pribadi saya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti hal- hal berbau Jepang, tapi dengan bantuan beberapa senpai akhirnya saya nekad menyempilkan sedikit istilah Jepang di dalam fanfic ini XD. Maaf kalau masih banyak yang bingung cerita di chapter pertama memang ngambang sekali, sengaja dibuat seperti itu, nantinya bakalan lebih diperjelas dengan kehadiran chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jadi terus ikuti ya ! **

**Asahina Julie : Thanks, keep waiting for the next chap yo !**

**Sasori Teriyaki : Gomawo buat kritik dan sarannya, ya kaku banget semoga di chapter ini dan seterusnya gak se-kaku yang kemaren XD**

**Cyanklyla : Hai juga :D keep waiting ya !**

**SHL7810 : Sakura Hinata but no YURI. Untuk masalah percintaannya silahkan ikuti terus kelanjutan fanfic ini XD**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun masih terus diharapkan. Arigatou minna-san !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Alur maju-mundur, genre berubah sewaktu-waktu, dsb**

**CURTAIN**

Di tengah keasyikannya menikmati pemandangan tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap sesosok gadis bersurai _indigo_, yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, melihat dari cara berjalannya Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Sasuke pun melangkah ke arah gadis tersebut tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba lunglai, refleks Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh tanah, dapat dilihatnya mata gadis itu terbuka sedikit lalu kemudian menutup. Gadis itu pingsan. Belum habis keterkejutan Sasuke tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya seberkas cahaya menyilaukan memasuki pandangan iris _lavender_-nya sambil memulihkan kesadarannya ia mencoba mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi. Ia ingat saat itu ia sedang berada di tengah pesta perayaan yang diselenggarakan ayahnya tetapi tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan pandangannya mulai mengabur yang ia pikirkan saat itu ialah cepat-cepat menyingkir dari keramaian pesta karena akan sangat memalukan bagi keluarganya apabila ia mengacaukan pesta dengan tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah para undangan penting keluarga Hyuuga, selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana rasa sakit dadanya mulai menyesak dan ia mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya, tetapi sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya, seseorang yang sangat tampan bagaikan pangeran hingga Hinata tidak tahu itu nyata atau imajinasi yang hadir di penghujung kesadarannya dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Sakura saat ini sedang gelisah, bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia menemukan adik kesayangannya dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan cukup buruk untunglah saat itu entah kebetulan atau tidak dia melihat sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya, orang yang dicintainya lebih tepatnya. Setidaknya kehadiran Sasuke saat ini cukup menenangkan Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya saat hal tadi terjadi tanpa ada Sasuke, Sakura tak akan mungkin tega memanggil ayahnya, ibunya atau Neji yang sedang menghadapi para tamu, tentu saja akan membuat keluarganya khawatir dan pasti akan mengganggu jalannya acara hari ini, bersama Sasuke ia membawa Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Sasuke diam menatap Sakura yang saat ini sedang mondar-mandir di depan kamar rawat adiknya. Adik? Selama mengenal Sakura baru saat ini ia tahu bahwa Sakura ternyata memiliki adik dan fakta mengejutkan lainnya adalah bahwa ternyata gadisnya ini adalah seorang Hyuuga. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sakura menyembunyikan hal itu dan ada banyak hal apa lagi yang tidak ia ketahui tentang gadisnya ini. Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya karena melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak tenang saat ini, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menarik lengan gadis tersebut agar duduk diam di sampingnya dan merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, dan terbukti hal itu benar-benar ampuh untuk menenangkan hati Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bukan masalah, tapi kau berhutang banyak penjelasan denganku," jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata dan berkata bahwa Hinata telah siuman. Sakura pun segera masuk untuk melihat kondisi adiknya tersebut.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Tenanglah _Nee-chan_, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, untung saat itu ada Sasuke yang menolongmu dan menemaniku membawamu ke rumah sakit ini, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat _Nee-chan_ khawatir dan terima kasih karena telah membawaku kemari. Ngomong-ngomong pria yang tadi itu teman _Nee-chan_? Apakah dia ada di sini? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya"

"Oh iya dia temanku, dan sekarang dia ada disini, sebentar aku akan memanggilnya."

Sakura bergegas keluar dan tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Pandangan Hinata tak berkedip melihat sosok di depannya itu tapi kemudian cepat ia kembali menguasi diri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata tulus.

"Hn, sama-sama," jawab Sasuke.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang tercipta setelah itu, sampai akhirnya Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, aku lupa kita harus segera kembali ke pesta, aku yakin mereka pasti khawatir ketika menyadari bahwa kita menghilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hinata kau sudah cukup kuat, kan?"

"Ya, _Nee-chan_, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang dan aku mohon tolong jangan ceritakan kejadian ini pada ayah, ibu atau Neji_-nii_."

"Baiklah, ayo Sasuke kau harus mengantarkan kami dan tentu saja kau harus segera kembali ke tempat itu juga, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Berhari-hari berlalu sejak peristiwa di pulau Jeju tersebut dan sampai saat ini kejadian tersebut masih menjadi rahasia yang hanya diketahui Sakura, Hinata dan tentu saja Sasuke juga. Seharusnya keadaan baik-baik saja setelah itu tapi tidak bagi Sakura dan mungkin juga Sasuke.

Sakura sebenarnya takut menyimpan rahasia ini dari anggota keluarganya karena tentu saja hal ini berkaitan erat dengan kesehatan Hinata, adiknya. Ia teringat perkataan dokter di pulau Jeju yang memeriksa Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa kondisi fisik adiknya tersebut semakin lemah dan mungkin waktunya tidak akan lama lagi.

Tetapi beberapa hari terakhir Sakura melihat Hinata begitu bersemangat, ia begitu hidup, ya mungkin sebesar itulah kekuatan cinta. Cinta? Ya cinta. Sakura tahu persis bahwa yang membuat adiknya begitu bersemangat adalah karena ia sedang jatuh cinta, Sakura tentu saja senang dengan kemajuan tersebut tapi yang menjadi sumber masalahnya adalah bahwa pria yang disukai adiknya adalah kekasih Sakura sendiri. Apa kau bisa bayangkan rasanya seperti apa?

Sejak peristiwa di pulau Jeju itu Hinata mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta pikirnya, yang ia tahu sejak peristiwa itu ia selalu memikirkan Sasuke yang ia anggap seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari nenek sihir jahat. Di sisi lain Hinata cukup tahu diri, dia sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin bukan wanita yang layak bagi Sasuke, apalagi dengan sisa hidupnya yang singkat ini. Hinata merasa tidak berhak bermimpi yang terlalu tinggi semenjak ia tahu bahwa ia memiliki penyakit ini ditubuhnya, _Congenital heart disease _- kelainan jantung bawaan yang membuat fisiknya begitu lemah sedari kecil, yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab tidak langsung kematian ibu kandungnya yang ia anggap tidak merasa puas memiliki anak penyakitan seperti dirinya sehingga sang ibu lebih memilih mempertaruhkan nyawa dan mempertahankan kandungannya. Namun pemikiran itu berubah sejak ia bertemu seorang anak lelaki di masa kecilnya. Begitu pula saat ini disisa hidupnya yang singkat dia merasa bahwa kehadiran Sasuke menjadi penyemangatnya untuk terus berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban datang untuknya.

Perasaan Sasuke saat ini sedang sangat tidak menentu, perkataan Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu sangat mengganggunya.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke, ini ada titipan bekal untukmu dari Hinata," ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan sekotak bekal buatan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura memberikan bekal dari Hinata untuk dirinya. Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hebatnya otak seorang Uchiha, kan? Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, untuk pertama kali mungkin dia menganggap wajar bekal buatan dari Hinata yang ditujukan untuknya tersebut sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas bantuan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi sekarang Sasuke paham bahwa ada maksud lain di balik tindakan adik tiri kekasihnya tersebut, tetapi yang paling mengganggu pikiran Sasuke adalah mengapa Sakura tidak menyadari akan hal itu dan justru seolah-olah membuka jalan untuk adiknya, tindakan Sakura ini disengaja atau memang karena ketidaksadarannya. Akhirnya Sasuke putuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membiarkan hal ini terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. "Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini, tidak mungkin bagimu tidak menyadari perasaan adikmu sendiri, jadi tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kau seolah-olah membiarkan ini? Kau tidak pernah bilang padanya bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini tak terbendung lagi,"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hubungan kita darinya, tapi aku tidak ingin mematahkan semangat Hinata saat ini, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi, Sasuke."jerit Sakura.

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku," bisiknya tulus.

"Tolong bantu aku membahagiakannya, Sasuke. Lakukanlah ini demi aku,"pinta Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan berat hati disertai anggukan lemah.

_Flashback off_

Sasuke seujujurnya menyesal menyetujui keinginan Sakura untuk membahagiakan Hinata, yang berarti bahwa ia harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dan Sakura di depan adik sang kekasih, dan berarti bahwa ia harus mau berpura-pura menjadi pria terdekat Hinata, oke tidak bisa dikatakan kekasih karena ia ataupun Hinata sendiri tidak pernah meresmikan hubungan ini, hanya saja perhatian Hinata terhadapnya membuatnya merasa makin tidak nyaman, dan hal terakhir yang semakin memberatkan penyesalan Sasuke adalah ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya dan Sakura.

Kini sudah seminggu lebih Hinata bersekolah di Seoul International High School, sekolah yang sama dengan tempat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menuntut ilmu saat ini tentunya. Keadaan menjadi semakin rumit bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau dahulu mereka bisa merasa layaknya pasangan normal ketika di sekolah tetapi kini meraka kembali harus menjalani kepura-puraan itu di sekolah juga. Sasuke yang sudah semakin tidak tahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sakura seusai kelas mereka berakhir.

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi, dan setiap pintu kelas yang ada di Seoul International High School seakan memuntahkan para penghuninya, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang saat ini masih setia duduk di bangkunya, Sakura yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat kita turun, Hinata pasti menunggu lama di sana."

"Biarkan saja, dia bisa melakukan hal lain kalau dia bosan menunggu. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Tentang apa lagi? Tentang hubungan kita?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke mantap. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah dengan kebohongan ini."

"Sasuke ini hanya sementara, aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga sama sakitnya, tapi bisakah kau bertahan, sebentar lagi?"

"Sebentar? Sampai kapan? Jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba berharap hidup adikmu secepatnya berakhir," tandas Sasuke.

Plak... Sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat di wajah Sasuke, pipi mulusnya pun seketika memerah. Sakura terpekik pelan, dia tidak sengaja melakukan itu, sungguh, hanya saja perkataan Sasuke barusan sangat-sangat melukai perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura pelan. "Bukan cuma kamu yang merasakan kelelahan ini Sasuke, aku juga, tapi aku harus bertahan, sedikit lagi, ya, sedikit lagi, dan apakah kau tahu kenapa aku setegar ini? Karena aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan saat aku menyadari bahwa aku menghadapi masalah ini bersamamu, aku merasa lebih kuat, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam merenungi perkataan kekasihnya,"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang terluka. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya aku mengerti, bersabarlah Sasuke, kau tahu orang sabar disayang Tuhan, lho. Setidaknya kita harus seperti ini dulu, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, tapi jujur aku tak ingin Hinata pergi meninggalkan kami, ada kemungkinan dia bisa sembuh kalau mendapat donor jantung yang cocok. Mungkin sampai saat itu tiba aku baru akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Hn, tidak masalah. Kita hadapi ini bersama," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"_Ne_, Sasuke, _aja-aja fighting_!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar, seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"_Fighting_!" sahut Sasuke dengan ya sedikit senyum atau lebih mirip seringai.

Tanpa kedua insan itu sadari, sepasang telinga telah menangkap seluruh pembicaraan tersebut.

**=TBC=**

**A/N : Terima kasih buat pembaca setia Ms. Asahina Yuuhi & Sasori Teriyaki-san :D your review is like oxygen for me. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mampir tapi tanpa jejak XD. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saran dan kritik membangun masih terus diharapkan. Kalau tidak keberatan mohon tinggalkan jejak XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CURTAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Handphone_ di saku seragam Sakura bergetar, ada satu pesan singkat masuk, Sakura pun segera membuka pesan tersebut, dari Hinata rupanya. Sebelum Sakura membacanya Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu bertanya, "pesan dari siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, dari Hinata," jawab Sakura. "Tapi belum aku baca," Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membaca pesan dari adiknya tersebut. Penasaran, Sasuke pun ikut mencuri-curi pandang ke arah _handphone_ Sakura.

_From : Hinata_

_Nee-chan, kau pulang saja duluan bersama Sasuke-kun, aku akan pulang bersama teman-teman karena kami ingin kerja kelompok dulu di rumah salah satu temanku, tolong sampaikan pada ayah dan ibu kalau mereka bertanya padamu :)._

"Jadi begitu," gumam Sasuke setelah membaca pesan dari Hinata. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar setelah ini? Sekedar makan siang tidak masalah, kan?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk, "baiklah, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan tampang jenaka, ya tidak ada salahnya, rasanya sudah cukup lama ia tidak menikmati waktu berdua bersama Sasuke seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan air matanya, cukup lama ia bersembunyi di atap sekolah ini seorang diri. Perasaannya hancur setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia sedih merasa dibohongi atau mungkin dikhianati tapi yang lebih membuatnya sedih adalah kenapa dia sebodoh ini sampai tidak menyadari keadaan yang selama ini terjadi, dia merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. Tidak seharusnya kakaknya mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi Hinata, dan pada akhirnya malah membuat mereka semua tersakiti. Ingatan Hinata melayang pada peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dan membuka matanya pada kenyataan yang selama ini tertutupi.

_Flashback_

Hinata duduk di bangku yang terdapat di koridor utama gedung Seoul International High School, dia selalu menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura lewat di sini lalu dari situ mereka akan bersama-sama menuju halaman parkir, lalu kembali ke rumah. Sudah cukup lama Hinata menunggu, koridor utama pun sudah mulai lengang, tidak biasanya Sasuke dan Sakura selama ini. Karena bosan akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas mereka, ketika sampai di sana Hinata ingin langsung menyapa mereka berdua, tapi langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti di depan pintu kelas, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Sakura seperti membicarakan hal yang sangat serius, sementara mereka berdua sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Hinata.

"_Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah dengan kebohongan ini," ucap Sasuke_

"_Sasuke ini hanya sementara, aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga sama sakitnya, tapi bisakah kau bertahan, sebentar lagi?"_

"_Sebentar? Sampai kapan? Jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba berharap hidup adikmu secepatnya berakhir," tandas Sasuke._

Hati Hinata hancur mendengar perkataan tersebut, dia tidak sanggup mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka, semua sudah cukup jelas baginya, dengan berurai airmata Hinata berlari menjauh dari kelas Sasuke dan Sakura, dan pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di atap sekolah, dan di sini ia bebas menangis sejadi-jadinya menumpahkan segala kesakitan hati yang ia rasakan.

_Flashback Off_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, ternyata sudah cukup lama ia menyendiri disini, pasti sekolah sudah sangat sepi, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang, kalau lebih lama lagi mungkin orangtuanya akan mencoba menghubungi teman-teman Hinata, maka akan ketahuanlah kalau ternyata ia membohongi mereka semua.

Ternyata suasana sekolah tidak begitu sepi seperti yang Hinata pikirkan, ah, ia baru ingat bahwa setiap sore ada kegiatan yang dilaksanakan klub-klub di sekolahnya. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena siswa-siswi tahun ketiga tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstra seperti itu, sementara Hinata sendiri tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena kondisi kesehatannya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja memburuk. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dalam kegiatan sekolah di luar kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat ingin.

Sekarang pandangan Hinata tertuju pada lapangan basket yang tepat berada di bagian depan gedung utama sekolah mereka,di sana terlihat banyak siswa yang sedang bermain, _"rupanya hari ini jadwal untuk klub basket,"_ batin Hinata. Hinata awalnya hanya berniat melihat sekilas, tapi kemudian ia menatap intens ke arah lapangan basket, dia melihat seseorang, dan rasanya Hinata mengenalnya.

"_Hm, siapa ya? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahnya," ucap Hinata dalam hati._

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu," ucap Hinata pada salah satu orang yang lewat di depannya dan kemungkinan besar adalah anggota klub basket juga. "Apakah kau mengenal orang yang di sana?" tunjuk Hinata pada sosok yang kini baru saja merayakan kesuksesan tembakan tiga angkanya.

"Oh, itu? Dia ketua klub basket yang baru. Anak tahun kedua. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari pemilik perusahaan Jepang, Uzumaki, Inc. Kenapa?" orang itu balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ujar Hinata dan orang itu pun langsung berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Uzumaki, yang itu ya?," kata Hinata bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata ingat Uzumaki, Inc merupakan salah satu kolega Hyuuga Corp. "Ta-tapi tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto?" Hinata berpikir keras. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kini terhampar di ingatannya. Sosok anak kecil berambut _blonde_, dengan iris _sapphire_ jenaka muncul dalam ingatannya. Hinata kembali menatap sosok Naruto yang ada di lapangan basket, masih dengan warna rambut yang sama, dan tatapan mata yang sama.

"Ternyata benar-benar kamu," gumam Hinata dengan senyum tulus yang kini mengembang di wajahnya.

Sejujurnya Hinata ingin menghampiri Naruto, tapi di sana mereka masih terlihat serius berlatih basket, kalau menunggu latihan mereka selesai mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, dan ia pasti terlambat sampai di rumah. Akhirnya Hinata putuskan untuk menemui Naruto di lain waktu.

.

.

.

"Yo, Naruto!" teriak salah seorang pemuda beralis tebal dari pinggir lapangan basket, Naruto yang melihat itu bergegas meninggalkan lapangan dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa memanggilku tuan muda, Lee?" kekeh Naruto. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Jijik! Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat kalian berlatih rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginjakan kaki di lapangan ini, ah cedera sialan ini ternyata memakan waktu yang cukup lama," gerutu pemuda yang bernama Rock Lee ini.

"Hahaha, aku tahu, bersabarlah siapa suruh kau terlalu banyak gaya di lapangan."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tadi aku bertemu seorang gadis, dia menanyakan dirimu. Ah, maksudku dia bertanya namamu siapa."

"Hm, terus?"

"Ini sedikit aneh, maksudku, kau kan cukup terkenal, masa dia tidak mengenalmu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Lee, Naruto termasuk salah satu siswa terpopuler di angkatan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya siswa tahun kedua di Seoul Senior High School, dan sekarang posisinya sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah seorang _most wanted boys_ menyaingi seniornya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kecuali dia siswa baru, dan –maaf- sedikit kurang pergaulan," ucap Lee kemudian.

"Bisa jadi," ucap Naruto malas memikirkannya, terlalu rumit, toh ini tidak begitu penting.

"Tapi gadis itu manis Naruto, sepertinya dia juga keturunan Jepang sepertimu, warna mata dan rambutnya unik."

"Unik? Maksdumu?"

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin itu warna apa di matanya, mungkin _amethyst_."

"_Amethyst_? _Lavender_?" tegas Naruto.

"Ah iya itu." Sahut Lee cepat.

Naruto pun terdiam, pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan gadis yang diceritakan Lee. _Lavender_, keturunan Jepang, ingatan Naruto kembali ke masa kecilnya sesaat sebelum ia dan keluarganya meninggalkan Jepang dan pindah ke Korea Selatan.

"_Apa jangan-jangan itu kau?" batin Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, dia tidak begitu banyak bicara dan seolah-olah menghindar dari Sakura, dan puncaknya malam ini ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri dan tidak mau Sakura temani. Ini sungguh di luar kebiasaan, mereka berdua memang memiliki kamar yang berbeda, tapi setiap malam mereka selalu tidur bersama entah itu di kamar Hinata atau di kamar Sakura, dan tentu saja hal yang tidak biasa ini meresahkan hatinya.

"Ah, aku bingung," teriak Sakura sambil mengacak rambut pendeknya. "Aku telepon Sasuke saja."

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menerima telepon dari Sakura, sepertinya gadisnya tersebut tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, terdengar dari banyak helaan nafas yang ia ambil beberapa kali selama mengobrol via telepon dengan Sasuke, dan ia kembali teringat kata-kata Sakura tadi.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ternyata Hinata tahu?"

"Begitu lebih baik, aku yang akan menjelaskannya kalau itu sulit buatmu."

"Bukan itu, maksudku bagaimana kalau ternyata pembicaraan kita tadi di dengar olehnya, kau tahu kan, kata-katamu tadi," ucap Sakura menggantung.

"Ya aku mengerti, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku rasa tidak mungkin ia mendengarnya."

"_Ne_, baiklah Sasuke, sudah malam aku tidur duluan ya, _jaljayo_" ucap Sakura.

"Hn, _oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan_," jawab Sasuke dengan tawa kecil, yang sukses membuat pipi gadisnya disana bersemu merah.

_Flashback Off_

Sasuke kembali menerawang, dia terlihat santai bukan berarti ia tenang, ia memikirkan dugaan Sakura tadi, apakah mungkin Hinata mendengar pembicaraan mereka atau lebih tepat perkataan kasarnya. Sasuke memang tidak mencintai adik tiri kekasihnya itu, karena ya cintanya hanya untuk Sakura, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi Hinata, ia sudah menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri, bagaimana pun juga Hinata adalah orang yang penting bagi orang yang sangat ia cintai, dan mengingat perkataan menyakitkannya tadi Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya bahwa itu menyakiti perasaan dua gadis tersebut. Jujur saja ia sedikit menyesal.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa Sakura dan Hinata berangkat sekolah dijemput oleh Sasuke, seperti biasa tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan, sampai pada akhirnya Hinata  
>buka suara, "<em>Nee-chan<em>, Sasuke-_kun_, aku nanti mungkin akan pulang terlambat lagi, tugas kelompok kami semalam belum selesai, jadi kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan pergi bersama teman-teman."

"Kami bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau Hinata," jawab Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku sudah janji dengan teman-teman."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, _Nee-chan_, aku baik – baik saja, tenanglah aku bisa jaga diri tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Bel akhir pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi, Hinata cepat – cepat membereskan barang – barangnya dan berlari menuju suatu tempat. Langkah kakinya menuju arah yang berlawanan dari siswa yang mulai keluar kelas, ketika semua orang beramai - ramai menuju koridor utama dan gerbang sekolah, gadis ini justru membawa dirinya naik ke tingkat gedung sekolah yang lebih tinggi, dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia, di atap sekolah, terpaan angin kuat menyapa wajahnya dan mengibarkan rambut panjangnnya yang terurai.

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah berada di dalam mobil, Sakura memandang Sasuke kemudian satu ide terlintas di benaknya, "Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Hn, terserah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, yang penting aku bersamamu."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap wajah Sakura lama, sementara itu yang wajahnya ditatap kini sedang mati-matian menahan malu, _"wajahku sekarang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus,"_ batin Sakura.

Melihat gelagat Sakura tersebut semakin membangkitkan jiwa jahil Sasuke, ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, dan Sakura yang gugup akhirnya hanya bisa menutup mata. Sakura merasakan bahwa wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dan kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Sakura menahan nafas memasrahkan diri akan apa yang terjadi, dan awww, teriakan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mencubit hidung kekasihnya dengan gemas."Hahaha, _Sakura no ecchi_," cibir Sasuke.

"_Ah, itai,"_ ucap Sakura sambil mengelus hidungnya, sedetik kemudian tatapan tajamnya menusuk _onyx_ Sasuke, "_SHAANNAROO! Sasuke no baka!"_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, kemudian melajukan mobilnya membawa iya dan Sakura ke tempat dimana mereka bisa menikmati perasaan ini bersama.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah mulai terlihat sepi, sekarang pasti Sasuke dan Sakura telah pergi, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun, sesampainya di gerbang sekolah Hinata jadi bingung sendiri ingin pergi kemana, kalau dia pulang ini kan terlalu cepat untuk ukuran waktu kerja kelompok, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk ke toko buku saja.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko buku, sesekali ia kembali teringat pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri bingung mengapa ia menghindari Sasuke dan Sakura seperti ini, jujur saja sebenarnya daripada sakit hati karena mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, Hinata jauh lebih merasa malu, ya ia malu dan merasa bersalah karena tak pernah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan itulah alasan mengapa sampai sekarang Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan sekarang rasanya ia tak punya muka untuk menghadapi mereka berdua.

Tak terasa sekarang ia sudah tiba di depan toko buku, tapi langkah Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti, dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di seberang jalan, sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu menyita perhatiannya, tanpa Hinata sadari langkahnya sekarang telah menuntunnya meunuju pemuda itu – Uzumaki Naruto. Terlihat pemuda tersebut sedang mengangkat teleponnya, sedikit lagi Hinata akan tiba dan bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, tapi belum sempat Naruto melihat kehadiran Hinata tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik arah dan berlari, Hinata yang melihat itu refleks langsung ingin mengejarnya. Tapi Hinata lupa kalau ia perempuan dan Naruto lelaki, dan pemuda itu adalah atlet basket, terlebih dengan jantung Hinata yang lemah dia tak akan pernah mampu untuk mengejar larinya Naruto.

Ketika langkah Naruto semakin tak terkejar, dan bayangannya pun hampir tak terlihat lagi tiba – tiba Hinata merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di dadanya, nafasnya terputus – putus, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya, ia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk bisa berdiri tegak tapi pada akhirnya kesdarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang dan tiba – tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Gomenasi minna-san, karena updatenya lumayan lama. Kali ini aku gak mau panjang-panjang, cuma mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan kasih review. Kemungkinan chapter depan udah fin. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun masih terus diharapkan. Arigatou *bow* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CURTAIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berniat pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku resep masakan titipan ibunya sepulang sekolah ini, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia menyeberang jalan untuk sampai ke toko buku tiba – tiba ada pangggilan masuk ke _handphone_-nya, Naruto pun memilih untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Oh, ibunya rupanya.

"Na-naruto," panggil suara wanita di seberang sana, yang tidak lain adalah suara ibu Naruto.

"Ibu kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa ibu menangis? Bicaralah yang jelas," sahut Naruto tak sabar karena khawatir terhadap ibunya.

"Kakakmu kecelakaan. Sekarang ibu ada di rumah sakit," jawab ibunya dengan isakan hebat.

"Baiklah, ibu tenang, aku akan segera ke sana," Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon dan langsung berlari panik, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang dengan wajah kebingungan mencoba untuk mengejar langkahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat tidak tenang sedari tadi padahal dia sedang bersama Sasuke, bisa dibilang ini kencan mereka berdua setelah lama menyembunyikan hubungan dari Hinata, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak begitu menikmatinya, perasaannya gelisah, khawatir, untuk alasan yang tidak begitu jelas, tapi yang jelas pikirannya saat ini entah kenapa tertuju pada sang adik.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura akhirnya buka suara.

"Sakura, kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak senang, padahal kan tadi kau yang mengusulkan ide untuk jalan-jalan berdua."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Perasaanku tidak enak, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata. Sasuke, kita pulang saja, ya ?"

"Hn, baiklah," jawab Sasuke seraya memutar balik arah mobilnya, guratan kecewa jelas terlihat di wajah _stoic_-nya. Sakura yang melihat itu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku, ya? Aku janji lain kali kita pergi berdua," tutur Sakura sambil tersenyum, sambil mnegelus lengan Sasuke yang kini sedang memegang setir.

"Santai saja, _babo_," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dengan satu tangannya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sepertinya sedang menunggu dengan gelisah proses yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Mereka adalah Minato dan Kushina, kedua orang tua Naruto, yang saat ini sedang menunggu operasi anak sulung mereka, kakak Naruto – Uzumaki Karin.

Naruto yang telah tiba di rumah sakit segera menuju ke ruangan kakaknya, dan disana ia menemukan ayah dan ibunya saling berpelukan, terlihat sang ayah sedang menenangkan ibunya yang terlihat sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan, kakak?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya.

"Luka yang dialaminya sangat parah, sekarang dokter sedang melakukan operasi, berdoalah semoga operasinya berhasil."

"Iya ayah, tapi bagaiman ini bisa terjadi?"

"Kami hanya mendapat telepon dari pihak kepolisian bahwa kakakmu menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan maut yang terjadi di daerah sekitar kampusnya," jawab Minato dengan wajah sendu, sementara Kushina kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami, menyembunyikan isak tangisnya yang semakin kuat.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia duduk di samping orang tuanya, sambil memejamkan mata Naruto memanjatkan doa untuk kakaknya, kemudia memori – memori masa kecilnya bersama sang kakak bergantian melintas di benak Naruto, tanpa sadar setetes air bening mengalir dari mata _sapphire_-nya. Semoga saja kakaknya selamat, semoga saja semuanya baik – baik saja. Semoga.

.

.

.

Sakura tergesa-gesa turun dari mobil, air mata kini membanjiri wajahnya, Sasuke yang menemaninya berusaha mensejajarkan langkah dengan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin cepat saja. Di perjalanan pulang tadi tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat telepon dari ibunya yang mengabarkan bahwa Hinata sekarang sedang di rawat di ruang ICU rumah sakit, setelah ditemukan pingsan di pinggir jalan, setelah itu Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar kabar ini, karena baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berpisah dengan Hinata dan ia terlihat baik-baik saja, dan yang lebih menyakitkan hati Sasuke adalah tangis Sakura yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit, terlebih sang kekasih terus menyalahkan diri karena membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri, tapi lebih dari itu Sasuke saat ini sedang menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata sesungguhnya yang sengaja berbohong dan menghindar dari ia dan Sakura. Jangan – jangan hal yang selama ini ia pikirkan benar – benar terjadi, dan perasaan bersalah pun mulai menghinggapi Sasuke juga.

.

.

.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaan Hinata, ia baik- baik saja, kan?"

"Dokter bilang keadaannya sekarang sedang kritis, denyut jantungnya sempat berhenti beberapa kali," jawab ibunya sambil menangis.

"Ayah, ibu maafkan aku, co-coba saja aku tidak membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri, dan memaksanya untuk diantar pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini," ucap Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

Hiashi yang melihat itu menepuk puncak kepala Sakura seraya berkata, "tidak, bukan salahmu, ini semua terjadi di luar kendali kita, kita hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa."

Tidak lama kemudian sosok dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata.

"Untuk sementara keadaan Nona Hinata sudah stabil, silahkan kalau kalian ingin melihatnya," ucap sang dokter. "Oh, iya tuan dan nyonya Hyuga bisa kah anda ke ruangan saya sebentar ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," lanjut sang dokter, dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hiashi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan Hinata, Hinata yang sudah sadar, tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka. "_Nee-chan_, Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat dari Sakura. "Maafkan aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, maafkan aku yang tidak becus menjagamu sampai sekarang kau jadi seperti ini, maafkan aku," isak Sakura. Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura, selanjutnya tatapannya beralih ke Sasuke.

"_Nee-chan_, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku secara tidak langsung sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu, mengganggu hubunganmu dan Sasuke-_kun_, aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya, siapa bilang kau tidak bisa menjagaku, bahkan kau sendiri rela mengorbankan perasaanmu demi menjaga perasaanku, terima kasih banyak _Nee-chan_," ucap Hinata yang kini mulai ikut menangis.

Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat terkejut, ternyata dugaan mereka benar, bahwa Hinata sudah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari itu terlihat tidak nyaman dan merasa bersalah, tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata-kata, Hinata sudah lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maaf dan terima kasih banyak sudah bersabar dan berpura-pura tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan _Nee-chan_, pasti sulit sekali kan rasanya?" tanya Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku telah membohongimu, tapi walaupun berpura-pura dan cintaku hanya untuk Sakura, sebenarnya aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, bagaimana pun kau orang yang penting bagi orang yang aku cintai," jawab Sasuke.

"Iya aku tau, aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, karena itu kau – Sasuke harus bisa menjaga kakakku dengan baik, karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya seperti ia menjaga aku, jangan sakiti perasaannya, dan _nee-chan_ terima kasih untuk semuanya, berbahagialah bersama Sasuke, aku tau waktuku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, jadi hal terakhir yang ku inginkan adalah melihat orang – orang yang aku cintai bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, kau tahu kebahagiaan kami tidak akan lengkap tanpamu, jadi kau harus bertahan Hinata. Aku percaya kau pasti sembuh," ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu _Nee-chan_, tapi kita harus selalu siap akan kemungkinan terburuk, kan?"

Pintu ruangan tiba – tiba terbuka, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata bersamaan melihat ke arah pintu masuk, ternyata ayah, ibunya, dan dokter yang datang.

"Hinata," ucap Hiashi pelan. "Dokter, bilang bahwa mereka menemukan donor jantung yang cocok untukmu, apakah kau bersedia untuk dioperasi? Kami semua mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu, Nak."

"Perlu anda ketahui bahwa operasi ini mungkin saja berhasil atau tidak, apabila tidak berhasil maka kita semua harus siap dengan konsekuensi terburuk," tutur sang dokter.

Sakura sekarang sedang menangis memeluk ibunya, ia ingin Hinata sembuh, dan operasi transplantasi jantung adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, tapi mengingat kemungkinan yang terburuk apabila operasi ini gagal membuat Sakura sedih.

Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil, ia teringat ayahnya, ibunya, Sakura, Sasuke dan terkahir orang penting yang selama ini belum berhasil ditemuinya, Naruto. Hinata mengingat senyuman hangat ibunya, Sakura, dan ayahnya yang tulus menyayangi dia. Mungkin dulu Hinata ingin cepat – cepat pergi menyusul ibu kandungnya, tapi kini dengan kebahagiaan yang ia miliki bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai dan tulus menyayanginya juga, membuat Hinata ingin bertahan hidup, bukankah selama ini mereka semua telah berjuang bahkan rela mengorbankan perasaan demi dirinya, dan Hinata pikir mungkin kini gilirannya untuk berjuang membahagiakan orang-orang yang dicintainya, dan juga demi kebahagiaannya sendiri dan dengan mantap Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "saya siap untuk dioperasi."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Hinata, persiapan operasi pun segera dilaksanakan, anggota keluarga menunggu dengan gelisah dan berharap agar operasi ini berjalan lancar.

_Flashback_

"Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini, tapi keadaan jantung nona Hinata saat ini sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk, saat ini mungkin dia terlihat baik-baik saja setelah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi yang harus anda ingat bahwa ini adalah awal dari serangan-serangan yang mungkin saja terjadi di waktu mendatang dan akan berakibat fatal bagi nona Hinata," jelas sang dokter.

"Tidak adakah cara untuk menyelamatkannya, dok?" tanya ibunya.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung, saat ini rekan saya mengabarkan bahwa ada jantung yang cocok untuk nona Hinata, bukankah anda sendiri yang meminta saya untuk mencarikan donor jantung yang cocok bagi Hinata, tuan?"

"Iya benar, tapi aku ingin Hinata yang memutuskan apakah ia harus dioperasi atau tidak," jawab Hiashi tegas.

_Flashback off_

Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunggu dan berdoa, semoga Hinata berhasil melewati ini semua.

.

.

.

"Ah, segarnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku merasa sebebas ini," teriak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sang kekasih, ya setelah banyak hal yang mereka lewati beberapa waktu terakhir wajar saja kalau mereka merasa lebih bebas, lepas, dan tanpa beban. Kini mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua di sebuah taman kota, melepas penat dari masalah yang baru saja berakhir sekaligus menebus janji Sakura untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Sasuke yang baru bisa terlaksana sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku benar – benar merindukan saat – saat seperti ini bersamamu, aku harap kita bisa terus bersama selamanya."

"_Nad_o," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke, apakah ini benar – benar _happy ending_?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap dalam _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatapnya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu ini akan benar – benar _happy_ atau tidak, yang pasti aku tahu bahwa untuk saat ini masa – masa berat kita sudah berakhir, dan ini benar – benar terjadi, bukan mimpi. Jadi, daripada menyebutnya _happy ending_ mungkin aku memilih untuk menyebutnya _happen ending_," jawab Sasuke.

Diiringi hembusan angin dan dedaunan yang berjatuhan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, satu tangannya mengelus pipi gadis tersebut yang mulai memunculkan semburat merah, Sakura memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, mungkin hanya kecupan kecil tapi ini cukup untuk menyalurkan segenap rasa yang mungkin tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata, dan diam – diam dalam hati Sasuke berkata, "_bibir ini adalah hal termanis kedua yang pernah aku rasakan setelah tomat_."

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja mengunjungi makam kakaknya, ya, ini tepat satu bulan kepergian Karin – kakak Naruto, setelah kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa. Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat, matahari bersinar cerah namun tidak begitu terik, sehingga semakin meningkatkan semangat pemuda berambut _blonde_ ini untuk menuju suatu tempat yang akan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia coba pendam dan tahan selama ini.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto berada di ruangan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit, dan kini sosok dokter paruh baya tersebut sedang menatap Naruto intens, seperti menimbang – nimbang apa keputusan yang ia ambil untuk menghadapi pemuda ini. 

"Dokter, tolonglah, hanya anda yang bisa aku tanya tentang masalah ini, aku tidak ingin menanyakannya secara langsung pada orangtuaku karena itu mungkin akan membuat mereka sedih," ujar Naruto. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang macam – macam, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orangnya, itu saja," lanjut Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau juga anggota keluarga Karin, jadi kau berhak tahu," ucap sang dokter seraya mengambil secarik kertas, menulis sesuatu di atasnya dan kemudian menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Naruto. "Ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan, pergunakanlah itu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter," ucap Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto mengamati kertas yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi dan mulai membaca isinya, karena terlalu serius ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalannya, sampai pada akhirnya ia menabrak seorang perempuan, Naruto mendongak untuk mengucapkan maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak, tapi yang ia lihat justru sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

Hari ini tepat sebulan setelah Hinata menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung dan dinyatakan berhasil, meskipun setelah itu Hinata harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama dua minggu di rumah sakit dan harus menjalani pemeriksaan rutin setiap bulannya hingga satu tahun ke depan. 

Hinata kini telah berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutinnya, biasanya ia ditemani Sakura, tapi hari ini ia bersikeras berangkat sendiri dan hanya ditemani supir pribadi keluarganya, ia ingin membiarkan Sakura menikmati hari ini bersama Sasuke. Tapi tak disangka – sangka di tengah perjalanannya menuju ruang dokter, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, _"dasar ceroboh, kalau jalan lihat – lihat dong,"_ sungut Hinata dalam hati. Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya, _lavender_ Hinata tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, dan memori – memori masa kecil itu kembali muncul, menampilkan sosok anak laki – laki kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir, dan kini sosok itu kembali ada di depannya, bedanya yang sekarang adalah sosok versi remajanya. Tanpa sadar bibir kecilnya menyebutkan satu nama, "Naruto," desisnya kecil tapi cukup untuk didengar dan meyakinkan pemuda di depannya bahwa memang gadis inilah yang selama ini dia cari.

"Hai," sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ha-hai," sapa Hinata kikuk.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuga Hinata," jawab Hinata seraya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya terhadap gadis tersebut seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Tanpa mereka sadari kertas yang dibawa Naruto tadi telah terjatuh dan tertiup ke sudut ruang, dan menampakkan tulisan yang tersembunyi di sana.

_**Heart Recipient**_

_Hyuga Hinata_

_16 y.o_

_Hannam-dong 7 , Seoul_

_+828791xxxxxxx_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**====FIN?===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"**RISE UP THE CURTAIN"**

_**5 tahun kemudian**_

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Hinata, kau bisa jadi pengantin juga saat ini kalau kau mau," puji Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Tidak akan, aku masih bisa bersabar, daripada harus berbagi hari bahagia yang sama dengan si pantat ayam itu," seru pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran nakalnya sambil menatap ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini menatapnya bengis.

Seluruh anggota keluarga besar Hyuga danUchiha saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuga menunggu sosok yang akan menjadi bintang utama di hari ini, salah satu bintangnya sudah ada, tinggal menunggu pasangannya yang saat ini mungkin masih ber-rias.

"Sabarlah, teme, sebentar lagi juga dia turun," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke, dan benar saja akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu kini sudah turun ditemani sang ibu.

"Baiklah saatnya kita pergi untuk melaksanakan upacara pemberkatan nikah," seru Hiashi.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura telah berdiri di depan altar, mengikrarkan janji setia hingga maut memisahkan. Hinata yang tengah duduk menyaksikan prosesi itu sesekali menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, ia benar – benar terharu. Hari bahagia yang ditunggu – tunggu kakaknya telah tiba. Naruto yang melihat itu akhirnya merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Hinata, sambil berkata, "sekarang mereka sudah resmi jadi suami istri, ya, ah pada akhirnya aku kalah _start_ dari si teme itu."

"_Start_ apa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil berbisik.

"Malam pertama," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, yang sukses membuat gadisnya tersebut _blushing_ hebat. "Kapan kita akan menyusul mereka? Atau biar seimbang kau mau merasakan malam pertama dulu, baru peresmiannya, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata yang pingsan di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Woaaa akhirnya FF debut ini tamat juga haha *tebar bunga* terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini, me-review, bahkan mem-follow dan menjadikannya sbg favorit. Saya benar-benar terharu. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan disana sini pada FF ini. Ah happy ending kan? Kalian senang? :D Saran dan kritik yang membangun masih terus diharapkan. Jangan lupa komennya ya buat charge semangat menulis karya lainnya. Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya. **


End file.
